


Howling Commandos Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Awesome Howling Commandos, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2018.
Relationships: Howling Commandos & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Howling Commandos, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 5





	Howling Commandos Recs

### Why the Howling Commandos?

Steve and Bucky may have been “inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield”, but they also had an amazing team in the form of their multinational, multiracial, and multitalented strike unit: Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan, James Montgomery “Monty” Falsworth, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, and Jacques Dernier, aka the Howling Commandos.

  
Here are some favorite recs that feature one or more of the Howling Commandos in a significant role.

### Howling Commandos Fic Recs

 **Title:** Better Than To Bend (NOTE: this is Bucky/Steve/Peggy)  
**Why:** Lots of good interactions between Bucky and the Howlies, especially regarding his relationship with Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385441>

**Title:** cascades.  
**Why:** bc it's baller as fuck and has a great gabe jones on top of everything else  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620294>

**Title:** A Contest of Stories  
**Why:** This is an amazing epic where Steve never got the serum but joined the army anyway: the Ghost Army. Lots of wonderful Howlies moments and character exploration  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769896>

**Title:** cover me in rag and bone  
**Why:** Lots of nice character moments for everyone in this canon divergence AU where Steve and Bucky survive the war in Europe and are deployed with the Commandos to the Pacific front  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545390>

**Title:** Fortunate Resolutions of In-Field Complications a.k.a. Dumb Luck  
**Why:** Fun story that is all about commando shenanigans, with an interesting format (Steve giving a post mission debrief)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071656>

**Title:** Hold Up the Clear Glass  
**Why:** This is my favourite Howling Commandos fic, by one of my favourite Cap writers. In a lot of ways it's a kind of “what if we had gotten to see their missions instead of a montage?” fic; the writer wrote it to fill in the gaps the film left. It follows Bucky as he tries to recover from his time on Zola's table and the formation of the Howling Commandos as a unit, training and missions and all, and features all of them in detail. They all have distinctive personalities and something about them that gets to stick out and take space in the story, and after reading it, I felt like I had gotten to know all of them better and would miss them after the story was over. They all get their own backstories and quirks and interests! The main focus is on Bucky and Steve and their growing and changing relationship, but the Commandos all play a big part and leave impressions. It's the kind of story and characterisation that stays with you long after you have finished it; in a way, it reminds me a bit of the Bucky in the Pacific fic, in that it is a detailed and emotional portrayal of Bucky at war and his struggles with it, but with the Commandos playing a bit part. And also, somehow, even better? I just love it so much!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914080/>

**Title:** Howling Commandos (series)  
**Why:** This is a series I have a hard time to set in words why I like it because I practically like everything about it. The main fic is still a wip (updates semi regularly) but the shorter ones can definitely be read without reading the main fic. This author is also one of the reasons I even ship Stucky as I absolutely what they write in another fandom so I followed them in to this fandom and never left. :)  
**Why 2:** I'm seconding Lasgalendil's work, but especially Jacob (I Have Loved). I've been reading it since the early chapters, and it's one of those where opening up the next chapter is always a little distressing because you're afraid of what's gonna happen, and then it slams you in the face and the heart with a brick and scrapes it raw. I'm mclovin' it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/718164>

**Title:** If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you  
**Why:** An angsty WW2-era Bucky character study that depicts his complex relationship with Steve post-serum and his friendships with the other Howling Commandos  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989410>

**Title:** Radio to the Youth  
**Why:** A well written and interesting take on how Morita is as a person.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223013/>

**Title:** Redistribution  
**Why:** This has great, well-formed Howlies as supporting characters. They're regular sexual partners for Steve but also just add a lot to the story and I have a soft spot for their characterizations here.  
**Warning:** This fic (and the whole verse) deals with a lot of dubcon/noncon (ymmv). If you haven't heard of it, it's a universe in which skinny!Steve didn't grow up with Bucky, doesn't get the serum, and does his military service in a division of the army that accompanies a regular, fighting unit, and is basically their sexual relief. This fic happens to be my personal favorite. It's technically a WIP, but there are different points at which it feels complete. The primary/endgame pairing is Stucky, but Steve services all the Howlies. There are times when he has issues with them, but for the most part all the sexual stuff is what Steve signed up for/is consenting to. When he doesn't want to perform his duties, it's usually because he's tired or somesuch. I don't remember any scenes of the Howlies physically forcing him to do anything, and I believe it's understood that if he says he doesn't want to, they respect that. Still, again, a lot of people would consider it dubcon at least.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353516/>

**Title:** Save a Horse, Ride a Captain  
**Why:** Speaking of mayhem, this Shrunkyclunks AU unleashes more hilarity, with Dum Dum and Morita daring drunken Bucky to ask Captain America for a piggyback ride  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524>

**Title:** Things the men of the Howling Commandos are no longer allowed to do in the SSR  
**Why:** Hilariously hints at the mayhem unleashed wherever the Howling Commandos are stationed or sent  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278192>

### Howling Commandos Fanart Recs

    * [Art for Meet Me On the Darkest Night](https://samthebirdbae.tumblr.com/post/164474184488/all-my-art-for-the-incredible-meet-me-on-the), by samthebirdbae


    * [Gabe Jones](http://www.vylla-art.com/post/46941078269/gabriel-jones-1346), by vylla-art


    * [Howlies at a winter camp, chilling](https://samthebirdbae.tumblr.com/post/161326601918/howlies-at-a-winter-camp-chillin-one-of-my), by samthebirdbae


    * [Howling Commandos](https://art-of-ame.tumblr.com/post/173494707448/howling-commandos-oh-my-its-not-2011-anymore), by art-of-ame


    * [Jim Morita](http://www.vylla-art.com/post/47621285269/jim-morita-1946), by vylla-art


    * [Natasha as the Soviet member of the Howling Commandos](http://www.vylla-art.com/post/106181150635/natasha-the-soviet-member-of-the-howling), by vylla-art


    * [samthebirdbae's Howling Commandos tag](https://samthebirdbae.tumblr.com/tagged/howling+commandos)


    * [Speaking French](https://art-of-ame.tumblr.com/post/175882449703/on-this-day-of-frances-national-holiday-heres), by art-of-ame



Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
